Drabbles
by Lalorie
Summary: Petits drabbles comme ça. N'hésitez pas à proposer des mots en reviews si vous voulez que j'en face des spécifiques :) (Il y'aura du ship vous êtes prévenus c; )
1. Enfance

**#1 Enfance**

* * *

Castiel avait encore des difficultés à comprendre les humains, Dean le savait. Leurs manipulations, leurs vices... L'ange n'avait jamais vu ça d'aussi près qu'en chassant avec les Winchester. Alors Dean décida de lui montrer les créatures les plus innocentes qu'il connaissait : les enfants. Mais au vu de sa façon d'agir avec les humains, il ne voulait pas le présenter à Ben. Il décida donc de l'emmener dans une école primaire.

Il gara la voiture non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment. De là, Castiel pouvait voir la cour de l'école qui grouillait d'enfant courants et hurlants partout.

«Comment s'appelle ce regroupement de petites créatures ?» dit-il.

«Ça s'appelle des enfants. C'est une école.» répondit Dean.

«Et que faisons nous là ?»

«Officiellement j'écris un article sur les écoles primaires. Mais toi tu es là pour rencontrer des enfants et voir comment ils "marchent".»

Castiel était perplexe. Dean lui mit juste une tape sur l'épaule avant de partir vers le bureau du directeur. L'ange partit s'asseoir sur un des bancs de la cour, observant ces humains modèles réduits. L'un d'eux, une petite fille brune, s'approcha de lui.

«Vous êtes qui vous ?» demanda t-elle.

«Je suis un ange du seigneur» répondit Castiel avant de se rappeler que Dean lui avait interdit de dire ce genre de choses aux humains normaux.

«Woah un ange ?! Vraiment ?!» s'extasia la fillette, ses yeux innocents grands ouverts.

Elle repartit en courant vers ses camarades et quand elle commença à faire de grands gestes en le désignant, il comprit qu'il avait eu tord de dire ça. Aussitôt toute la foule d'enfants accourut vers lui.

* * *

1H. Il avait laissé à Castiel 1H pour découvrir les enfants. Dean sortit du bureau du directeur et commença à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de son ami. Il finit par le trouver accroupi à côté d'un casier, la tete posée sur les genoux.

«Castiel ?» appela-t-il interrogatif.

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit signe de se taire. Dean, le regarda interloqué, lui demandant silencieusement des explications.

«Il faut que je me cache.» chuchotât il.

«Déconnes pas c'est que des gamins, ils vont rien te faire.» lança Dean amusé.

«Ce n'est pas ça» répondit il «c'est une sorte de jeu apparement.»

«Attends... Tu veux dire que tu joues à cache cache avec des enfants ?» s'exclama le chasseur en riant.

Castiel lui intima de se taire mais trop tard, un petit groupe d'enfant arrivait déjà par ici en courant. Ils l'entourèrent, lui demandant toutes sortes de choses, tous en même temps. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire pour échapper à ces petites boules d'énergie qui lui vouaient un intérêt tout particulier. Il lança un regard suppliant à Dean pour qu'il l'aide. Ce dernier observa son ami et comprit sa détresse mais attendit quand même quelques minutes de plus pour profiter du très rare spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Castiel intimidé devant des enfants. Ils l'admiraient visiblement tous et autant d'attention sur lui d'un seul coup était surement ce qui l'intimidait. Finalement Dean eu pitié de lui et s'adressa aux enfants.

«Bon allez les enfants, on lâche mon ami maintenant s'il vous plaît.»

«Vous aussi vous êtes un ange monsieur ?» demanda un petit garçon blond.

Dean comprit pourquoi tous ces enfants portaient autant d'intérêt à Castiel et lui lança un regard jugeur dans lequel son ami put aisément lire "Je t'avais bien dit de pas parler de ça".

«Hum nan je ne suis pas un ange mais maintenant l'ange doit rentrer à sa maison, d'accord ?»

Les enfants poussèrent des soupirs de déception. Les deux hommes repartirent en direction de la sortie quand Castiel sentit quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - tirer sur l'arrière de son imperméable. Il se retourna pour voir la petite fille brune qui l'avait accosté sur le banc.

«Vous allez revenir nous voir monsieur l'ange ?» demanda t-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Castiel s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

«Je ne pense pas non» répondit il. Et comme la fillette semblait déçue, il ajouta «Mais je veillerai sur toi depuis le paradis, je te le promet.»

Elle sembla retrouver sa joie et sauta dans les bras de Castiel pour en témoigner. L'ange fut surprit puis posa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille avant de lui dire une nouvelle -et dernière- fois au revoir.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux, Dean questionna Castiel sur ses premières observations sur les enfants.

«Ils ont quelque chose dans le regard que la plupart des autres humains n'ont pas» dit-il.

«Ça s'appelle l'innocence et la plupart des adultes la perdent, c'est vrai.» répondit le conducteur.

«C'est magnifique» continua-t-il «Ça ressemble à de la grâce à l'état pur.»

«Peut-être que c'en est ?».

«Peut-être».

Après cette conversation, le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Castiel réfléchissait. Les humains étaient vraiment des êtres intéressants et dont il avait beaucoup à apprendre, encore plus qu'il ne croyait.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier drabble :)

Si vous voulez proposer des mots pour d'autres futurs petits textes comme ça **n'hésitez surtout pas** , au contraire !


	2. Cauchemar

**#2 Cauchemar**

Sam le voyait encore. Il le voyait toutes les nuits. Son visage alors que Lucifer plantait sa Dague Angélique dans son abdomen. Son corps étendu au sol, inerte, entouré par deux grandes ailes de cendres inscrites dans le sol. Ses mots sur la cassette. "Si vous regardez ceci... C'est que je suis mort." Mais Sam ne voulait pas qu'il soit mort. Il voulait le voir revenir, plus que tout au monde. Il lui manquait.

De la même manière que si ça avait été Dean, il avait cherché tous les moyens de faire revenir un ange à la vie. Il avait lu l'intégralité des livres et des notes de Bobby, écumé internet, avait interrogé Castiel et Meg mais ça n'avait rien donné. En désespoir de cause il avait même prié Dieu, ce qu'il ne faisait presque jamais.

Ce n'était pas juste, ils n'avaient pas le droit de le lui prendre. Son sacrifice lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était bon et pas juste un emmerdeur comme disait Dean. Mais elle lui avait également fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le pensait... Et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Quand Dean et lui avaient trouvé le bunker il y avait vu une chance de trouver un moyen de ramener son ami. Leurs archives étaient dix fois plus grandes que celles de Bobby et il avait passé près d' 1 mois à les fouiller, ne dormant quasiment jamais. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de le ramener. De toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de plonger dans le sommeil. À chaque fois qu'il s'allongeait et fermait les yeux il revoyait ceux dorés de Gabriel quand Lucifer le poignardait et son corps sans vie dans la salle.

Et c'était le même refrain tous les soirs où il essayait de se reposer. Toujours des cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. Toujours lui.

Mais ce jour là, dans l'Oregon, dans une chambre miteuse d'un motel où il séjournait, il succomba. Il était là pour une chasse en solitaire, Dean étant déjà occupé sur une autre affaire avec Garth. Il chassait un démon des croisements qui avait décidé qu'attendre 10 ans pour récupérer son dû était bien trop long et que "des accidents arrivent tous les jours".

Fatigué par ses recherches et par son manque de sommeil conséquent depuis plusieurs semaines, il s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond. Il ne se sentit pas s'endormir mais s'en rendit bien vite compte.

Il fut accablé par le même cauchemar que d'habitude. Dans son lit, le jeune homme tremblait et se débattait contre les démons imaginaires de son subconscient, essayant désespérément de changer l'issue de ce cauchemar. Il voyait encore une fois les mêmes scènes qui se répétaient et tournaient en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé ou usé par le temps.

Mais alors qu'il se débattait en voyant Lucifer approcher de Gabriel, terrifié de le voir mourir une nouvelle fois, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête et tout disparut dans un écran de fumée. Il arrêta de se débattre. Le cauchemar était fini. Il dormit tout le reste de la nuit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, voir années.

Le Winchester se réveilla péniblement. Ça avait été si bon de vraiment dormir pour une fois qu'il ne voulait pas se lever. Il papillonna des yeux, aveuglé par le jour qui filtrait à travers les carreaux salles de sa chambre. Il avait l'impression de sentir une odeur familière mais n'y prêta pas attention. Comme tous ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un il voyait des signes de lui partout, tout le temps. Mais cette fois ci l'odeur était plus forte que d'habitude. Cette délicieuse odeur caractéristique. Cannelle et chocolat. L'odeur de Gabriel. Il resta allongé dans le lit à respirer cette odeur qui lui manquait tant.

Au bout d'un moment il finit par décider de se lever. Il tourna la tête pour lire l'heure sur son réveil et s'arrêta instantanément, le souffle coupé. Là, à côté de lui... Il ramassa l'objet, la main tremblante. C'était un paquet de sucettes à la fraise, les bonbons préférés de Gabriel. Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer à ce souvenir mais se ressaisit. Quelque chose de pas normal se passait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui l'avait mit là qu'il trouva une note à l'endroit où reposait précédemment le paquet. Il la prit, toujours hésitant et ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots mais il les avait tellement espérés qu'il était sûr d'être toujours dans son cauchemar.

"I'm not dead, let's have dinner."

Il était maintenant furieux contre la personne qui lui faisait cette mauvaise blague – et qui la faisait bien puisque tout laissait vraiment croire au retour de l'archange. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par le sommeil et alors il se rappela. Il se rappela son habituel cauchemar. Il se rappela trembler dans son lit. Et enfin il se rappela ce contact doux et chaud sur son front qui avait miraculeusement fait cesser cet enfer qui durait depuis des mois. Miraculeusement...

Il se releva d'un bond de son lit. C'était lui ! Ça ne pouvait être que lui ! L'odeur, les bonbons, le message !

Il s'élança vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il baissa les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues quand il croisa deux perles couleur whisky entourées d'une tignasse blonde. Il ne pouvait dire comment il savait qu'il serait là, il le savait c'est tout. Il l'avait senti. Il le prit dans ses bras avec force mais sans le blesser, avec douceur comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole en fumée quand il essaierait de le toucher. Il senti son odeur de sucre chaud l'envelopper alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou et dans ses cheveux. Il n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes de couler. Encore moins quand il sentit les bras de l'archange l'entourer et son menton se caler contre sa tête.

«Hey Kiddo...»

Et voilà un petit Sabriel parce que c'est mon ship préféré et que je trouvais ça cute :D

N'hésitez pas à proposer si vous voulez voir un thème/ship particulier, je le ferai si ça m'inspirent 


	3. Nuit, Lune, Étoiles

**#3 Nuit, Lune, Étoiles**

* * *

Aujourd'hui cela faisait 10 ans très exactement que Dean et Castiel s'étaient rencontrés et 1 ans qu'ils étaient officiellement ensembles. Et pour fêter le dixième de siècle qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et tout ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter pour en arriver là, le chasseur et l'ange avaient décidé de se faire une petite soirée de détente en amoureux.

Ils avaient bien insisté : Sam pouvait rester, ça ne les dérangeait pas – étant donné qu'il était pour beaucoup dans leur mise en couple, les deux étant des handicapés sentimentaux complets. Mais si ça ne dérangeait pas les tourtereaux, devoir tenir la chandelle une soirée de plus, Sam ne pouvait pas.

Il ne faut pas croire, il était très heureux que son frère et Castiel soient enfin en couple et surtout qu'ils soient heureux ensemble – ils le méritaient – mais il n'en pouvait juste plus de les voir déborder d'amour alors que lui était seul. De plus, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, Castiel s'était installé vraiment définitivement au bunker ce qui fait que Dean ne remarquait presque plus Sam, obnubilé par son amant. Il fallait dire ce qui était, le cadet Winchester se sentait délaissé et peut-être même un peu jaloux de toute l'attention que recevait l'ange.

C'est pourquoi ce soir là, au lieu de rester tenir compagnie à son frère et son ange personnel, Sam avait décidé de partir se balader sur la route, sans vraiment d'itinéraire précis, juste lui, le ciel et les étoiles. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Après seulement quelques kilomètre à rouler dans le silence de la nuit, avec pour seul bruit ambiant le moteur ronronnant de l'Impala de son frère, alors qu'il était arrêté à un stop la radio se mit en marche pour laisser entendre un morceau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et avait maintenant en horreur.

«Salut Kiddo !» lui dit une voix rieuse sur le siège passager.

Sam laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant, de dépit, allumant au passage le klaxon qui ne s'éteint que lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête pour regarder son passager surprise.

«Gabriel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?» demanda t-il en éteignant la musique.

«Castiel m'a posé un lapin pour aller rejoindre ton idiot de frère alors je me suis dis que mon petit Sammy voudrait sûrement bien me tenir compagnie.» répondit il en souriant malicieusement.

Sam roula des yeux et redémarra.

«Okay si tu veux.»

«Attends quoi, c'est vrai ?» demanda Gabriel incrédule, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de la part du plus grand.

«Entre tenir la chandelle pour nos frère et me coltiner un soirée avec toi, je sens que je vais le regretter mais je te choisis toi. De toute façon je suppose que tu serai pas parti même si j'avais refusé.»

L'archange ne répondit rien. Il s'attendait à se faire rejeter voire insulter ou dégager de la voiture de force mais pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Et cela le rendait heureux.

Oui il avait remarqué depuis que Dean et Castiel étaient ensemble que passer du temps avec Sam le rendait heureux.

Surement parce qu'ils se comprenaient et se sentaient tous les deux oubliés de leurs frères respectifs depuis un an.

Après quelques instants sans parler, Gabriel demanda.

«Où est-ce que tu as prévu d'aller ?»

«Je ne sais pas.» répondit l'autre, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route. «Je ne voulais seulement pas rester au bunker avec eux. Je comptais rouler au hasard jusqu'à demain je pense.»

Gabriel tourna les yeux pour le regarder discrètement. D'habitude il n'avait l'air triste que quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait mais ces derniers temps il le cachait de moins en moins. Malgré leur situation similaire l'archange n'était pas aussi affecté que Sam par la mise en couple de leurs frères mais il savait que c'était parce que les Winchester étaient habituellement beaucoup plus proche que Castiel et lui ne l'étaient. Et lorsqu'il se sentait délaissé comme ce soir il allait voir Sam et cela le rendait plus heureux. L'archange voulait avoir le même effet sur le chasseur.

«J'ai une idée.» lâcha t-il gaiement. «Je connais un super endroit – pas très loin d'ici – d'où on peut très bien observer le ciel. Et apparement il doit y avoir des aurores boréales ce soir au dessus de cette partie du pays. Ça te dis d'aller y faire un tour ?»

Sam regarda son passager avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la route.

«Oui pourquoi pas.» répondit il calmement.

Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements dans l'attitude du Winchester, Gabriel eut l'impression qu'il était peut-être un tout petit peu moins triste qu'à l'idée de seulement rouler au hasard toute la nuit.

Comme l'avait annoncé le Trickster, l'endroit dont il parlait n'était effectivement pas très éloigné : ils n'avaient du rouler qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètre avant qu'il ne fasse signe à Sam de prendre un petit chemin à l'orée d'un bois et de se garer.

Sam le regarda, dubitatif. Il s'attendait plutôt à un endroit en hauteur comme un toit ou quelque chose comme ça mais pas un bois. Comment espérait il voir le ciel avec tous ces arbres ?

«Fais moi confiance on va avoir une vue d'enfer.» lui dit simplement Gabriel en descendant de la voiture et s'approchant des premiers arbres.

Le Winchester prit néanmoins le temps de sortir une lampe torche du coffre de la voiture avant de le suivre. Il ne savait pas si les archanges étaient nyctalopes mais lui ne l'était pas et sans lumière dans les bois en pleine nuit il aurait toutes les chances de se perdre.

Le chasseur suivait Gabriel en veillant bien à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les nombreuses racines apparentes qui serpentaient le long du sol. Le messager divin, quant à lui, semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait. Sa démarche était si assurée que Sam se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le chemin jusqu'à cet endroit les yeux fermés, et s'il n'était pas en train de le faire actuellement. Mais quand il se rapprocha de lui pour vérifier son hypothèse, elle s'avéra fausse; il avait bien les yeux ouverts et Sam aperçut dans ses iris dorés toute l'excitation qui n'était pas visible dans son attitude calme. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur manqua un battement à cette observation.

«C'est là !» s'écria Gabriel en partant en courant droit devant lui.

«Eh attends !» s'écria Sam à son tour en le poursuivant pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il avait failli le perdre mais il le voyait à nouveau. L'archange était arrêté entre deux arbres. Sam ralentit, essoufflé et prêt à lui passer un savon pour être parti tout seul en le laissant derrière, mais ce qu'il vit en arrivant à côté de Gabriel le laissa sans voix.

Ce dernier avait raison, cet endroit était surement le meilleur pour observer le ciel même si le chasseur ne s'en serait pas douté à première vue du bois. Ils étaient sur ce qui semblait être le sommet d'une petite colline et étrangement aucun arbre n'y avait poussé. Les arbres entouraient cet endroit, ne laissant que quelques mètres carrés d'herbe et de ciel dégagé; assez pour avoir la place pour plusieurs personnes et une vue imprenable sur le ciel et en même temps pas trop pour garder cet aspect de cocon ou d'endroit secret, caché et éloigné de tout, presque hors du temps. De plus, l'endroit étant encerclé par les arbres, le vent passait difficilement et la nuit en paraissait moins froide et plus agréable.

Gabriel s'avança pour se tenir au centre de la petite plaine, les mains sur les hanches en regardant le ciel. Sam le rejoint et fit de même. La vue était vraiment exceptionnelle alors même qu'aucune aurore boréale n'était encore visible.

«Ça te dit un p'tit picnic sous les étoiles ? J'ai la dalle.» proposa Gabriel, rompant le silence et la contemplation du chasseur.

«Pour changer.» pouffa discrètement Sam.

«Je prends ça pour un oui !» reprit l'archange.

Il claqua des doigts et une nappe rouge à carreaux – on ne peut plus clichée – apparue sur le sol devant eux, couverte de bonbons et de desserts tous plus sucrés les uns que les autres.

«Des bonbons évidemment...» dit discrètement le Winchester en souriant, pas étonné le moins du monde. «Et ça c'est pour quoi ?» demanda-t-il en désignant une couverture encore pliée à côté de la nappe.

«Ça c'est pour si tu veux te blottir contre moi Sammy-chou.» répondit l'autre avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

«Dans t'es rêve !» éclata franchement de rire Sam en lançant la couverture sur le blond qui rigola à son tour.

Le rire du plus grand avait fait chaud au cœur de l'archange qui prenait très à cœur sa mission de le rendre heureux à son tour. C'était déjà une petite réussite pour lui mais il voulait plus, il ne voulait pas que le cadet Winchester rit seulement pour ses blagues, il voulait qu'il rayonne comme lui rayonnait en le voyant.

Après avoir mangé – un peu pour Sam et beaucoup pour Gabriel – ils s'allongèrent tous les deux devant la nappe, bien au centre du cercle formé par les cimes des arbres. Le silence qui régnait n'était pas pesant ou anxiogène, au contraire il était calme et paisible.

Ils n'avaient pas rien à dire, ils préféraient juste profiter du silence de la nuit, de la fraîcheur des brins d'herbe juste humides et de l'odeur des pins mêlée à celle des sucreries. Tout était parfaitement calme et serein et Sam se surprit un instant à se demander si c'est à cela que ressemblerait son paradis.

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps à observer le ciel, toutes les étoiles qui brillaient et l'astre lunaire. Le chasseur s'étonna du calme de l'archange, lui qui ne manquait jamais d'énergie même – surtout – quand on lui demandait de se taire. Alors qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi, sachant très bien que c'était impossible, il se figea en voyant l'expression plus que mélancolique sur son visage. Il lui sembla également qu'il avait les yeux embués mais cela était tellement étonnant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu.

Soudain, rompant le silence presque sacré depuis qu'ils s'étaient allongés, Gabriel se leva.

«Bon, j'ai dû me tromper de jour, il n'y aura visiblement pas d'aurores boréales ce soir.»

Sa voix était plus froide que d'habitude, sans aucune trace de joie.

«Attends Gabe... Attends !»

Sam qui s'était levé à son tour attrapa son bras pour le faire s'arrêter et le forcer à se retourner. Quand il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue, sans réfléchir d'avantage, le chasseur le prit dans ses bras. Gabriel ne bougea pas, trop surpris, puis attrapa finalement avec hésitation le dos de la veste du Winchester. Avec leur différence de taille, le blond avait la tête collée au torse du brun et ce dernier avait ses bras à hauteur de son cou.

Après quelques instants à profiter de cette chaleur humaine, le plus petit se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte.

«Ça va ?» demanda Sam avec hésitation en passant une main sur sa nuque, légèrement embarrassé.

«Oui, t'inquiètes pas. Juste... le ciel, le paradis, mes frères... La nostalgie quoi.» dit-il en souriant doucement. «C'est rien.»

Il sourit plus franchement pour le rassurer avant de se baisser pour ramasser un milkshake sur la nappe de picnic.

«Y'aura surement rien ce soir, on y va ?»

Sam hocha la tête et le suivit dans les bois pour rejoindre la voiture, après que l'archange ait claqué une nouvelle fois des doigts pour faire disparaître la nourriture et tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté à l'exception de son milkshake et de la couverture que le chasseur avait préféré garder "au cas où".

Le retour jusqu'à la voiture se fit dans le silence, comme une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'ici. Gabriel était perdu dans ses pensées, probablement nostalgique de ses années au paradis, avant que Dieu ne déserte et que Lucifer soit déchu. Sam et lui en avaient déjà parlé quelques fois et le chasseur savait que ça avait été la période la plus heureuse de sa vie et que la chute de son grand frère l'avait désespéré. Aussi tout à l'heure en le voyant si triste et au bord des larmes, il n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde, son instinct – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – avait prit le dessus et il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Et maintenant il devait s'avouer que sentir le corps miniature d'un archange, de cet archange, entre ses bras ne lui avait pas déplu. C'était chaud et doux. C'était calme et silencieux. C'était bien.

Une fois sortis du bois, Sam s'installa à la place conducteur et jeta la lampe torche et la couverture sur la banquette arrière pendant que Gabriel s'asseyait sur le siège passager et alors qu'il allait démarrer son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

«Dean ?»

Gabriel le regarda en continuant de siroter son milkshake.

«Oui c'est bien moi qui ait prit l'Impala t'en fais pas. Non je pense pas rentrer tout de suite...»

Au même moment Gabriel finissait son milkshake et le bruit de la paille cherchant à aspirer dans le gobelet quelque chose qui n'y était plus fut tellement fort que Dean l'entendit à travers le téléphone.

«Quoi ? Mais non je mange pas dans ta voiture, bien sûr que non.» il fit en même temps signe au blond d'arrêter de faire du bruit et celui lui répondit par une grimace d'excuse. «Non, je suis avec... un ami.»

Gabriel le regarda. La surprise se lisait dans ses prunelles whisky ainsi que... la joie. Sam venait de l'appeler son "ami". Ce petit mot, à lui tout seul venait de faire rayonner l'archange bien que le chasseur n'en vit rien, trop occupé à gérer son frère à l'autre bout du fil.

«Non on va pas faire ça, t'es degueu mec. Bon allez on se voit demain. Jerk.» il raccrocha avec une grimace de dégoût volontairement exagérée.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?» demanda Gabriel, amusé de sa réaction.

«Cet imbécile croit que je suis avec unE amieE et qu'on fait la même chose que Cas et lui – si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

«Faudrait pas gâcher ses espoirs...» dit Gabriel en le regardant avec un des sourires félins dont il avait le secret et ses yeux dorés brillant de malice.

«Ça aussi dans tes rêves.» répondit le brun en pouffant.

En disant ça il mit le contact et les phares de la voiture se rallumèrent ainsi que le ronronnement familier du moteur. Il sortit du chemin dans lequel ils s'étaient garés et recommença à rouler sur la longue route déserte et non éclairée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?» demanda t-il toujours sans quitter la route des yeux.

«Je ne sais pas, tu veux encore me supporter plus longtemps ?»

«J'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'ici, je peux bien te supporter quelques heures de plus.» dit il en souriant. «Et puis... ta compagnie n'est pas si désagréable. Au contraire.»

Il tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux en disant ça et put voir la surprise sur le visage de l'archange en entendant ces mots mais aussi une pointe de joie ou de fierté qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler entièrement.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête pour se reconcentrer sur la route.

«Ça te tente d'aller voir un film ?»

«Où ça ? Au bunker ?» demanda le blond.

«Non, Dean et Castiel sont encore réveillés et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit si on rentre maintenant on a peu de chance d'entendre notre film.»

«Beurk.» commenta Gabriel en faisant semblant d'avoir la nausée.

«Comme tu dis ouais.» rit Sam. «Nan, je pensais plutôt à un drive-in.»

«Un drive-in ? C'est quoi ?» demanda l'archange confus.

«C'est comme un cinéma sauf que le film est projeté dehors et qu'on le regarde depuis sa voiture. Ça m'étonne que tu connaisse pas, monsieur j'ai-déjà-tout-testé-pour-pas-m'ennuyer.» répondit Sam en se moquant gentiment de lui.

«Sauf que j'ai pas de voiture et que regarder des films tout seul c'est chiant, sauf les Casa Erotica. Mais t'es sûr qu'ils passent encore des films à cette heure là ?»

«J'en connais un qui est ouvert toute la nuit.»

Ils roulèrent une petite demi-heure avant d'y arriver. Effectivement le drive-in était ouvert bien que la plupart des gens dans les voitures ne semblent pas aussi intéressés par le film que par la personne assise à côté d'eux.

«Oh je vois mieux pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Sammy mais tu aurais pu me le dire directement, j'aurai dit oui.»

«Tais toi idiot, c'est pas ma faute si les gens copulent n'importe où de nos jours.»

Ils rirent tous les deux et Sam finit par trouver une place d'où ils pouvaient voir le film mais pas ce qui se passait dans les autres voitures. Il recula la banquette pour s'installer plus confortablement, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas le début du film mais aucun des deux n'en avait quelque chose à faire. Quand l'un regardait le film, l'autre l'observait discrètement et inversement. Gabriel n'avait qu'une envie, passer sa main dans les cheveux que Sam et se rapprocher de lui. De son côté, Sam ne pensait plus qu'à l'étreinte de plus tôt et voulait recommencer plus que tout. Mais aucun des deux n'osait rien faire à part regarder distraitement l'autre manger ses pop-corns – magicalement apparus grâce au messager de Dieu – et se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Gabriel se trouvait absorbé par le film, il interpella Sam pour lui parler d'un détail – que le chasseur ne retint pas, trop absorbé par autre chose pour sa part – et tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler que les lèvres du Winchester étaient déjà sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser enflammé et plein de passion, plutôt quelque chose de doux et chaud comme une caresse chaste contre ses lèvres. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, au plus grand regret de Gabriel, la surprise le laissa sans voix.

«J-Je suis désolé.» dit le plus grand en rougissant et se confondant en excuses.

Devant ce spectacle, l'archange fronça les sourcils et l'interrompit d'une voix forte.

«Samuel Winchester, espèce de stupide chasseur borné, je n'ai pas attendu ça tout ce temps pour que tu te rétractes maintenant et t'excuse ! Alors soit tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi et dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de sortir de cette voiture tout de suite parce que dans le cas contraire je vais t'embrasser !»

La voix de Gabriel avait été ferme et avait surprit le plus jeune qui ne bougeait plus. Après quelques secondes le blond continua.

«Bon très bien.»

Et il se jeta à son tour sur les lèvres du brun pour un baiser plus avide, comme s'il avait peur que l'autre le rejette et qu'il voulait imprimer la marque de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur Sam ne le rejeta pas et au contraire approfondit le baiser. Gabriel put enfin faire ce qu'il attendait tant depuis qu'ils étaient là et passa ses mains dans la chevelure du brun qui grogna doucement, toujours contre les lèvres du plus petit. Sam l'entoura de ses bras et le tira vers lui pour les rapprocher, le tenant comme s'il allait disparaître au moindre relâchement. L'archange s'agrippant lui aussi au dos de la veste du chasseur et le serra comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla être des heures, les deux garçons se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle malgré leurs plaintes respectives. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tous les deux rouges et essoufflés et Sam pouffa doucement de rire.

«Si un jour on m'avait dit que ça arriverait...»

Ce qui fit pouffer Gabriel à son tour.

Sam passa sa main sur sa nuque, embarrassé et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire après ça.

«Mon frère va te tuer.» dit-il avec un petit rire en désignant la place passager et le sol devant celle ci où s'étaient répandus les pop-corns de l'archange quand Sam l'avait embrassé la première fois.

«Comme si j'avais peur de lui.» répondit Gabriel en riant. «Tu me défendrais mon p'tit Sammy ?» demanda t-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

«Vas savoir.» le taquina le chasseur.

Gabriel se contenta de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule en rigolant pour toute réponse. Sam le regarda avec un sourire tendre et l'archange se perdit dans ses yeux verts et bruns. Puis le cadet Winchester posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit avec un soupir d'aise exagéré en fermant les yeux. En faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger, le blond attrapa la couverture qui trônait sur la banquette arrière et les couvrit tous les deux avec.

«Je t'avais bien dit que tu te blottirais contre moi Kiddo.» dit il tout doucement.

Sam eut un petit rire faible, déjà en train de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Gabriel posa sa tête contre celle de son ami en se demandant si dans dix ans ce seraient à eux de dégager Castiel et Dean du bunker pour pouvoir fêter leur anniversaire.

* * *

 _Honnêtement je suis plutôt fier de celui là même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des idées en rapport avec le thème (proposé par TheFolle donc vraiment merci beaucoup :)) et désolé, il est vraiment très long haha _x)_

 _Si vous voulez vous aussi me proposer un thème, un ship ou juste laisser un avis, n'hésitez surtout pas :)_


End file.
